


all i want for christmas is you

by calthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, Work Colleagues AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calthighway/pseuds/calthighway
Summary: Nancy smiles up at him warmly. Callum’s not sure Nancy knows it, but he’s been grateful for her. “Don’t be silly! It’s only a bit of fun and we ain’t like that here,” she runs away to her desk before coming back with a bag full of folded paper inside. “Go on, take one.”Callum sighs, she’s right, it’s only a bit of fun and he should really get into the Christmas spirit. He digs around a little before taking a piece of paper out. He opens it up and Nancy pretends to cover her eyes so not to see anything.Ben.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> ballum advent calendar entry day 11

Callum’s only been working here since the start of December. He’s still learning and getting to know his colleagues - it’s still daunting for him, but he hopes he’s doing well.

He doesn’t want another year of being in and out of work and wondering if he’ll be able to make it to the end of the month with food in his belly and electricity in his small flat.

It’s all he’s got since moving out from his brothers, but he thinks he’s done his best and he hasn’t given up.

Now he’s being invited to the Christmas party with a bunch of people he doesn’t know, who won’t know who he is, but he thinks this could be the start of something good.

“We are also doing secret Santa,” Nancy tells him with a grin.

“I wouldn’t know what to buy anyone,” Callum says. “I don’t want to get something someone wouldn’t want.”

Nancy smiles up at him warmly. Callum’s not sure Nancy knows it, but he’s been grateful for her. “Don’t be silly! It’s only a bit of fun and we ain’t like that here,” she runs away to her desk before coming back with a bag full of folded paper inside. “Go on, take one.”

Callum sighs, she’s right, it’s only a bit of fun and he should really get into the Christmas spirit. He digs around a little before taking a piece of paper out. He opens it up and Nancy pretends to cover her eyes so not to see anything.

_Ben._

Callum doesn’t know him, but he’s heard that name a few times in the office and it hasn’t always been kind words said about him. A lump forms in Callum’s throat - trust him to get the dick of his work place.

“Don’t look so scared! It’s going to be fine. Now, let me go and stick the kettle on.”

Nancy heads off whilst all Callum can do is focus on the name on the paper before he’s folding his fingers around it and placing it in his pocket.

*

Callum’s never been good at gift buying, can’t stand the mad rush around this time of year.

He orders something offline and tries not to think if it’s over the top or if Ben would even like It, but it’s not as if he will ever find out who the presents off anyway so Callum decides to stop worrying about it.

Nancy organises it all and does it with such ease that he’s sure she must do it every year. “See, not so bad was it?” She asks, taking the gift bag off of him and hiding it away with the rest of the gifts without cheating a little look at the name on the tag.

Callum just smiles at her, “you’re pretty special aren’t ya?”

Nancy scoffs his compliment away, “it’s nothing. It’s nice to see people happy though, ain’t it? That’s what this does, gives us all a boost at the end of the year.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Callum squeezes her arm slightly before leaving her to it.

As he walks away he bumps into someone and he doesn’t know how because he’s sure there was nobody else around. “Sorry!”

The guy looks up at him as if he’s a little surprised before clearing his throat, “watch where you’re going, yeah?”

Callum just nods, somehow not being able to carry on walking or stop staring.

“Photo?”

“What?” Callum frowns.

“Just ya can’t seem to stop staring at me and they last longer so I thought-“ he shakes his head and laughs a little. “It doesn’t matter,” he offers out his hand. “Ben Mitchell.”

Callum’s eyes widen before he looks dumbly at the hand between them. He shakes himself out of it and shakes his hand. “Callum Highway.”

Ben’s smile seems to turn into something else when they let go of each other’s hands. “Where have ya been hiding then?”

“I haven’t,” Callum feels the heat in his cheeks.

“I’d remember a face like yours,” Ben’s nostrils flare up as he eyes Callum up and down. “It’s a crime that I’m only just meeting ya.”

Callum doesn’t know what to do, he knows he’s blushing, can feel the fuzzy feeling in his belly. “I haven’t been working here long.”

“Ben! Have you made that phone call yet?”

Ben rolls his eyes, bites his bottom lip and his head turns to the side before closing his eyes and sighing. “I’ll do it now.”

“I asked ya half an hour ago! If you need something doing, do it yourself. Isn’t that the saying?”

Ben’s jaw locks and Callum doesn’t like the atmosphere, it’s awkward and Callum wants to run.

Ben just sighs, before turning back to Callum - some of the earlier teasing returns to his eyes. “Good chat,” he smiles briefly and Callum feels himself smile back and it seems to relax the tension in Ben’s shoulders.

“See ya around,” Callum hopes.

“Try and stop me.”

*

Staff congregate in the staff room for their gifts and the moment Callum walks in his eyes meet Ben’s, almost automatically.

Ben’s smile leaves Callum with a warmth in his belly that only seems to be there when around him. He tries not to focus on Ben for too long, but it doesn’t work.

Ben’s opening his present and it’s obvious he’s a little taken aback by his frown and slight lick of lips. It’s too late to look away, Ben’s already looking up and meeting Callum’s eyes once more.

Ben holds the gift in his hand tightly, smiling warmly at Callum.

Callum’s failed him never knowing who his secret Santa was then. Callum just shakes his head away, finding he doesn’t really care.

*

“The wallet… ya didn’t have to go all out,” Ben says over loud music at their Christmas party. 

“It was nothing,” Callum shrugs.

Ben raises his eyebrows. “Ya bought me a personalised wallet, Callum. Ya didn’t even know me then!”

“I’ve never been very good at gifts. I’m sorry if ya didn’t like it.”

Callum fails to hide his look of disappointment, downing the rest of his drink for something to do and to look away from Ben.

“Slow down. I didn’t mean it like that,” Ben taps Callum’s arm until he looks back. “I love it. Thank you.” Callum shakes his head to speak, “it was nothing, I know.” Ben winks, “let me buy ya a drink because it’s nothing.”

Callum nods with a chuckle, “alright.”

He thinks he’s going to do just fine if the last week is anything to go by.

Callum doesn’t let himself think it’s because of the man on karaoke a few hours later singing Mariah Carey, and who seems to only have eyes for him without a care in the world.

**1 year later**

“Kiss me,” Ben lifts his chin up towards Callum.

Callum licks his lips, everyone knows they’re dating but they’ve never actually been like _that_ around their work friends. “Ben-“

“It’s Christmas!” Ben huffs, pulling Callum in by his reindeer jumper. “I want a kiss under the mistletoe with my boyfriend. Ain’t a crime, is it?”

“Alright you win,” Callum whispers, cupping Ben’s face in his hands and kissing him until they’re separated by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Ben turns to look at the offender, “piss off, Chris!” He folds his fingers into Callum’s jumper, “sorry. Where were we?”


End file.
